eraofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Gasbag
__NOEDITSECTION__ "These promoted skeletons have traded in their joy of destroying walls for a joy of destroying defenses. Deploy them to take out pesky mortars and cannons!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **Gasbags are the sixth overall troop unlocked in the Barracks. **Gasbags are "promoted" Zombombs that now attack from a hot air Gasbag. They drop bombs on the villages with a large area splash damage, but can be easily taken out by any anti-Anti AirCrafts (such as the Anti AirCraft). **Gasbags are slow-moving aerial units that do devastating amounts of splash damage to ground targets. **They are the slowest-moving and slowest-attacking troops in the game. **Gasbags drop to the ground then explode, dealing additional damage when destroyed. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **It would be advisable to destroy all aerial defenses such as Watch Towers, Conjurer Towers and Anti AirCrafts before deploying Gasbags. Also beware of the Clan Hall: Rangers, Fire Bats, Conjurers and Dragons hiding in a Clan Hall will make short work of Gasbags. ***Gasbags can be used to kill Clan Hall Troops due to its death splash, although it primarily attacks defenses. Group all the Clan Hall Troops together and as the Gasbag gets shot down by the Clan Hall Troops it will use the death splash to its advantage to kill the Rangers and Conjurers beneath. Note that this technique is completely ineffective when dealing with air troops, because its death splash only affects ground troops. **Gasbags are exceptionally useful in the Single Player Campaign. You can simply destroy all of the Anti AirCrafts, Watch Towers and Conjurer Towers, then deploy a single Gasbag. It will destroy every building. It takes a bit of patience, but it pays off at the end. With Single Player Campaigns, there are no time limits, so one unthreatened Gasbag will eventually destroy every building. ***''Important note:'' In many cases a single Gasbag will take enough time to destroy the remaining buildings (commonly in the Single Player Campaign maps) that your game will time out due to inactivity, which will cause your attack to end prematurely and be unsuccessful (regardless of how many stars you had earned prior to that point). To prevent this from happening simply change the view every few moments (by panning or zooming). **When raiding other players, time is limited, so make sure you take out all the Anti AirCrafts and other defensive buildings that can target Air Troops (e.g. Watch Towers, Repeaters) quickly so you can sweep up the raid. **Gasbags can be used in conjunction with ground units to help destroy walls with their splash damage, as well as simply adding DPS to your army. **Groups of three Gasbags or more can usually overwhelm an Watch Tower. Nine Gasbags is generally assured destruction unless there are Cluster Bombs or an Anti AirCraft nearby. **You can also send Gasbags after Anti AirCrafts themselves, but this isn't recommended if the Gasbags have a long distance to fly for they will be shot down quickly. **Although Gasbags are slow moving, their damage is excellent; a good option is to speed them up with a Rampage Spell. "Rampage-Gasbags" is an effective, if not often used, strategy. **Beware of Magic Towers and Electric Traps, as they can cause quite a bit of damage before being destroyed, allowing Watch Towers to then destroy your Gasbags easily. **Some people forget to buy Anti AirCrafts; Gasbags, and Fire Bats and Dragons are a great way to teach them the error of their ways. ***Beware of Watch Towers, though; destroy or distract them first or they will destroy small groups of Gasbags quickly. Warriors can be effective as distractions for Watch Towers. **Destroy the Anti AirCrafts, as their sole purpose is to destroy air units (and they are very good at it). Mistakenly placing a Gasbag while the Anti AirCraft remains active will cost you! ** Gasbags can be very strong if you know how to use them, but never train an army of only Gasbags; Clan Hall troops can make short work of them! Bring Conjurers and Rangers to help out in this department. ** If the Clan Hall happens to have a ton of Rangers or other low health troops in it, a single Gasbag can be used to take them all out with the death damage. *'Defensive Strategy' **Generally, Gasbags are relatively decent as a defensive unit: if a player is attacking only with troops that cannot target air units (Warriors, Huges, Thiefs, etc.), the Gasbag is perfect for defending as it cannot be destroyed except by Lightning Spells or Poison Spells. It is especially effective against Warriors and Thiefs as it does splash damage. **From a defensive standpoint, it takes quite a few Rangers to take out the Gasbag, which effectively weakens the raid. Its only major weaknesses are Dragons and Fire Bats, both of which can destroy it easily without fear of counterattack. A single similar-level Conjurer (up to level 3) is also able to destroy a Gasbag due to its high damage output, but only if it has sufficient range to fire twice before the Gasbag closes (the Gasbag will destroy the Conjurer in one shot). Beyond level 3, two Conjurers would be required. ** At lower levels the Gasbag has such low HP that it is vulnerable to being taken down by two Cluster Bombs. Consequently, a great way to defend against lower-leveled Gasbags is using a grouped pair of Cluster Bombs; they can take an entire group out before they get a chance to get healed with a Regenaration Spell. However, this can also hurt your chances of winning if the bombs target a small group of Gasbags. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Appropriately, at each level the Gasbag pilot resembles a similar-level Zombomb. **The Gasbag undergoes significant visual changes at levels 3 and 6. ***At level 3, the Gasbag receives wooden armour attached to the sides of the envelope underneath its rigging. ***At level 5, the Gasbag's basket gain golden spikes attached to its side and the bombs it drops become golden in colour. ***At level 6, the Gasbag's red envelope turns to black with a white skull on it, and the wooden armor become gray-black steel. ---- *'Trivia' **Gasbags are the first aerial troop unlocked in the game. **Gasbags are piloted by repurposed Zombomb units. **You can complete many of the single player missions using a single Gasbag only, as many do not have aerial defenses. **Due to a peculiarity of the Gasbag attack, the first bomb a Gasbag drops on an individual building does damage the instant it is dropped; the last bomb it drops will do no damage. **Gasbags "hover around" slightly while they are attacking. **Although piloted by former Zombombs, Gasbags do not use kamikaze-style attacks (though they do still explode on death). **The Gasbag's damage upon death is the same as its DPS. **While most levels of Gasbags drop bombs that are carried by Zombombs of the same level, the level 6 Gasbag does not drop barrels, but gold bombs instead. **Each of the four upgrades which upgrade the Gasbag from level 2 to level 6 increases the Gasbag's damage by 50%. **Currently, the Gasbag is the only air troop that has no wings. **If a Gasbag's death causes the battle to end (if there are no more non-Soul troops, Heroes, Bombing Spell), the Gasbag will appear to drop to the ground (as it should) but it will not deal any damage upon death. **The Gasbag is the only troop with a death animation. When anti-Anti AirCrafts defeat a Gasbag, it will fall to the ground, damaging any buildings within its death damage radius.